Prisoners of War
by frannyandfranny
Summary: A normal day at Hogsmeade turns into a manhunt for the savior of the wizarding world. Harry is saved by an unlikely hero..but why? Retrace the last 24 hours and uncover just what happend to change Harry's total outlook on the wizarding world. H/D
1. And so I Ran

A/N Ok so I haven't had the best fanfic experience in the past. But that's all behind me *hopefully* I had a really good.and for once ORIGINAL idea for a story. I hate reading the fics where everything is the same ol same ol. Also I didn't exactly give up on 'Caged Birds Sing' But I'm merely taking a break. Also if the spacing in here sux.you have my supreme apologies you see I am a tad incompetent. Anyway the fic is like this.A bit of suspense..a bit of fighting, some angst thrown in, and oh yea slash. I really hate those warning about slash so here is mine ---If you have a problem with slash then you shouldn't be reading HP fanfiction in the first place----Ok now that that's done I think I'll move onto the oh so fun disclaimer. And hey drop me a line in a review or email, cuz everyone needs a little encouragement.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own any of the characters, places, or wizarding world. That's JKR's bag I'm only playing with um.  
  
  
  
  
  
Prisoners of War  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry ran. He ran knowing there was no escape, he ran so fast he thought his legs would fall from beneath him, he ran having no idea as to whether his friends were alive or dead, but he ran with every force in his body pushing forward  
  
What started out as a traditional trip to Hogsmeade had turned into the site of a massive manhunt. But then again that's how most tragedies begin, as enjoyable days of laughter and innocence. Now however dozens of Death Eaters were terrorizing both villagers and students alike. And although the Death Eaters were both frightening and casting painful curses at the local and students, they were not murdering a soul. Oh no, their lord made it perfectly clear that they were to seek and bring him back one thing. That one thing was now sprinting somewhere near the edge of Hogsmeade, beyond the town, and in the woods surrounding it.  
  
Panting the cool November air into his burning throat Harry suddenly came to a complete stop. Not moving a muscle he listened with every nerve in his body. Someone was there. Damn. A black cloaked figure ran toward him at an alarming rate. Harry's fatigued muscles didn't stand a chance. Why couldn't they just leave him alone? Why couldn't he spend a normal day with his friends without causing chaos and suffering? The masked figure began to close the distance between it and Harry as a curse came flying from behind a nearby tree. Suddenly the Death Eater pushed Harry to the ground and took the full impact of the curse. Crucio. Harry's savior let out a strangled scream that joined in with the others in the distance. Somehow fighting the pain that it was now in the Death Eater proceeded to shove a piece of rolled up parchment and a bundle of fabric into Harry hands and mumbled the following barely audible strained words  
  
"Get out of here" Overcome in pain his fallen 'comrade' then proceeded to black out.  
  
Of course Harry was quite confused as he unwrapped the parcel the man had handed him. It was what appeared to be an ordinary butter beer container. However Harry could sense the magic in the bewitched garage. Hearing the earlier scream several Death Eaters were now surrounding the fallen pair. Putting all his trust in his 'savior' Harry touched the bottle. Doing as he hoped it would the portkey began transporting him away from the gruesome scene. Harry was overwhelmed in relief and gratitude as he watched his present world become blurred. But what would become of his savior? At the last minute, as if on impulse Harry roughly grabbed the unconscious Death Eater and pulled him along. Of course it could all be one elaborate trap. But somehow Harry didn't think so.  
  
TBC  
  
* * *  
  
And so we begin the suspense. Will Harry be taken to a trap? What's on the parchment the Death Eater gave him? And where is Neville?? Ok so maybe not so much the last one but still. So review if you like. I'm not like the review Nazi 'REVIEW OR U GET NO MORE FANFIC!' lol so yes the next chapter will be out soon. I have to write it out because this next scene is going to be so cool. And yes that is promoting the next chapter. 


	2. Here I wait

A/N WOW! I never got that many reviews for one chapter before. Which may seem lame..but WOW! Thank you guys you have no *idea* how much that makes my day, especially when you have a day as horrid as mine. I know I'm not always grammatically correct, but my beta has been busy..but if anyone else is willing to do so please email me at ses3228@hotmail.com. I would *really* appreciate it! Anyway about the story. We get a bit more revealed about whats going on..but then I give you guys some more suspense. Sorry! I am planning to do a lot of flashbacks of the 24 hours leading up to Hogsmeade, because well, that's where all the fun begins *evil grin*. Also in between the flashbacks we'll have some kute fluff moments ..of well I don't want to ruin the next chapter for you guys [as if you don't already know] So here we are.you know the first two chapters are always the hardest to write..I mean you have to start it and see where you are going with it and all. So from here on it should be all fun and games..or rather drama and suspense..but whatever!  
  
*Special* Thanks to: Rachel, Elektra, Lyss Chan, Avalon Princess, Kristen, Fireangle, and Fanny chan. Oh and Senora.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: JKR owns the characters of Harry Potter and everything assoc. with it. This is just how I get my kicks.  
  
  
  
Prisoners Of War  
  
  
  
  
  
Blinking in the area around him Harry learned that he was now in what appeared to be a small muggle home. He then quickly scanned the area for any sign of danger, but found that there appeared to be no immediate threat. His trained emerald eyes then starred down at the mysterious masked figure sprawled across his legs, still lifeless. Who was this masked hero and why did he risk his life to save Harry's? The emerald eyed seventeen year old slowly reached forward to pull the mask off his rescuer's face. Oh course! That silver blond hair, bright red lips, and treacherous liquid silver eyes hidden behind long lashes. Yes, this whole predicament at least made a bit of sense now. Twenty four hours ago the messy haired young man would have never believed that *Draco Malfoy* would save be saving him from imminent death anytime soon. But then again that was twenty four hours ago. A *lot* had changed in those crucial hours.  
  
  
  
Harry began to stand when he remembered the crumbled parchment Draco had handed him just before passing out. He slowly unfolded the letter and began to read the messy writing that appeared to have been written in quite a rush.  
  
  
  
~Harry,  
  
I trust that if you are reading this then things have gone to according to plan. I do not wish to reveal any detailed information at the moment. However, I can inform you that indeed you are still in England, although you are now in the Muggle world. I believe you are accustomed to the muggle way of life and should do just fine on your own.  
  
On a grimmer note, I am sure you are wondering about how you got here and of course why. My 'spy' and I knew something to this nature was going to happen soon, we just did not know when to be exact. We prepared a plan, and once again I am sorry my dear boy, but I can not go into specific detail.  
  
My spy has wished to remain anonymous, however I feel it is necessary to remember him for the person he was, not the person he made himself out to be. Your savior was none other then Draco Malfoy. I say was because if things have gone as they should have, then young Draco is now dead. Professor Snape had given him a poison to take shortly after you had touched the portkey. Draco knew the consequences of his actions. He also knew a quick suicide would be far better then a torturous life at the hands of his fellow Death Eaters.  
  
As time goes on I will send you more updates and news. Please be safe.  
  
Yours Truly,  
  
Professor Albus Dumbledore  
  
PS Under NO circumstances are you to use magic. It is easily traced and will bring immediate attention to you whereabouts.~  
  
Draco was going to take his own life to save his? Why in the world would Dumbledore, or Professor Snape for that matter let him go through with it! What was Voldemort planning to do that it was that vital to save Harry. The boy wonder spared a worried glance in the blonde's direction. Whatever was going on Harry wanted to know. And his only answers would come from a particular blonde who was lying in what appeared to be an uncomfortable position at the moment. Harry pulled Draco onto the nearby sofa and ran his tanned fingers across Draco's lightly toned flesh as if to draw the answers out of the troubled teen.  
  
Pulling himself away from Draco, Harry wondered around the small home to keep himself busy while waiting for Draco to come to. After exploring the small residence Harry had discovered that it came complete with one bedroom, a kitchen, bathroom, and living room. He ran his hands through his untidy hair and made his way back into the living room. It was small but quaint. A television, armchair, lamp, and sofa, which was covered in assorted pillows and was the location from where two silver eyes were now staring up at him. Startled Harry stumbled backwards a bit. Well, the waiting was over, he would finally get his well deserved answers.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
Ohhh will we finally learn what the hell is going on? Ha! They only way to understand how they got in this situation is to understand hat lead up to it. Ands that's exactly what I'll do .just with some fluff mixed in. Thank you so much for reading my fic, and again reviews are appreciated more then you know. 


End file.
